


looks like the boy's too shy

by asterbells



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: #ffxvsmallsecretsanta, Idiots in Love, M/M, aranea does what she wants when she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: It's like Kiss the Girl but the girl's the prince and kiss is more like hold his goddamn hand and Aranea is having absolutely none of it.





	looks like the boy's too shy

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble for lusethxii@twitter for the #ffxvsmallsecretsanta! I'm sorry this is so late in the day!

* * *

 

 

If Aranea comes by with that shit-eating grin and waggling eyebrows _one more time_ he’s going to slam the door in her face.

 

Like, really. He will.

 

“Really Freckles, the two of you’ve held hands before. Constantly. _Incessantly_.”

 

Prompto buries his head deeper into his arms and says, “Bhghidfflphn.”

 

“Impressive,” Aranea comments, “Succinct, eloquent, and to the point.”

 

“But it’s _different_ now!” Prompto wails. “It’s _different_ because it’s _Noctis_ and we’re _dating_ oh my god we’re _dating_ what is this even called is it even dating is this a courtship _god —_”

 

Aranea rolls her eyes and leaves (she just _leaves_ what the _fuck_ Aranea—).

 

He’s gonna slam the door in her face goddamnit.  


* * *

 

The next person to come to his door is actually Luna. Luna with her kind smile and patient ears and he can’t slam the door in her face he can’t that’s like, an actual crime written in law. “Thou shall not slammeth thy door in Lunafreya Nox Fleuret’s face on pain of death by angry large brother.”

 

When she asks him how things are going with Noctis he crawls into bed instead.

 

* * *

 

Prompto feels vaguely cheated in the end when it’s Noctis who slips his hand into his without a comment during movie night. He feels vaguely cheated but there’s a warm hand in his, familiarly callused and slightly sweaty, holding onto him gently and Prompto thinks _oh OH, we’re both stupid idiots god Aranea was right wow Noct is close and oh hey that’s his face —_

 

His family and closest friends are in the next room over but all Prompto can focus on is the warm weight in his hand, light press on his lips, the pink ears Noctis is desperately trying to hide behind his messy hair and Noct Noctis _Noctis_.

 

He’s still gonna slam the door in Aranea’s face though. It’s the principle of the thing.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can ask me when/where this takes place and my answer will be a resounding "who knows man i haven't even played the game yet"


End file.
